Always
by Raayy
Summary: Sempre. Isso definia Beyond pela metade. A outra era só uma letra: L. Para sempre com L. / Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: L.


_Always  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

x - Death Note não me pertence, mas o B sim. -mentirosa-

x - **Importante**: Primeiro é Narrador oculto, depois é PoV do L, depois PoV do B, e fica alternando até o último, que é Narrador oculto. Preste atenção nisso senão você não capta. D:

x - Song fic, fala bastante da relação de B com o L, yaoi, presente de aniversário para o L.

x - Desafio para o Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: L.

x - Betada pelo meu amor, Chibi Anne.

Comentário inútil: Acabou sendo bem diferente do que eu queria LOL mas ok.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"_I hear... A voice say 'Don't be so blind'... _

_It's telling me all these things... _

_That you would probably hide..."_

Beyond encarava a mão. Pingava sangue.

Mais uma vítima dos seus olhos.

Malditos olhos que vêem quando qualquer um irá morrer.

Sequer pensava na vítima, encarava a janela, enquanto tinha tempo.

Tempo de olhar a lua; estava cheia.

E divagar longamente. Se perder novamente.

"_O que estás fazendo? O que estás pensando?"_

...

"_Você pensa em mim alguma vez?"_

Sorriu. Irônico pensar nisso.

Porque B pensava nele toda hora, todos os dias, o tempo todo.

Era aterrorizante.

"_Am I... __your one and only desire... _

_Am I the reason you breathe... _

_Or am I the reason you cry..."_

É engraçado pensar nisso.

Mas tenho dúvidas.

Passava a colher no copo, enquanto acrescentava mais açúcar.

Era mesmo eu, a razão de B respirar?

E se fosse, seria para puxar o ar para viver, ou para chorar?

Não sabia, e não era necessário, afinal de contas.

Só precisava prendê-lo, só isso.

Prender uma criança que cuidei e instrui.

"_I feel... like you don't want me around... _

_I guess I'll pack all my things... _

_I guess I'll see you around... __"_

Ele não precisava de B. Ele ainda não morrera.

Ele era melhor e era mais perfeito, nunca precisara.

Nunca sequer falara diretamente com ele.

Ele não precisava de B. E isso irritava. Isso dava ódio.

Faria L precisar de B.

Ele precisaria de B para conter um rio de sangue.

"_It's all... been bottled up until now... _

_As I walk out your door... _

_All I hear is the sound..."_

Facas caindo num barulho único e o sangue pingando.

Eu _podia_ _ouvir_ o barulho_._

Pessoas sendo esfaqueadas, a pele rasgar, o sangue jorrar e um riso.

Era o riso dele. De B.

Isso eram apenas pesadelos, mas eu sabia, que não eram só pesadelos.

"_I breathe you... _

_I taste you... _

_I can't live without you..."_

L não precisava dele, mas ele precisava de L.

Não sabia por que, um motivo estranho. Uma vontade estranha.

Acima de tudo, um sentimento estranho.

Não era amor. Era feio demais para ser amor.

Era obsessão.

Ele não podia, _não conseguia_ viver sem ele.

Precisava atraí-lo.

"_I see... the blood all over your hands... _

_Does it make you feel... more like a man... _

_Was it all... just a part of your plan... _

_The pistol's shakin' in my hands... _

_And all I hear is the sound..."_

Suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue.

E eu segurava uma pistola.

Precisava fazer isso. Era o certo, não?

Mas eu não queria.

Talvez, por ser meu pupilo, talvez, por um dia, já o ter visto criança.

Por fotos. Mas ainda assim, vi.

Era minha cópia. Um perfeito dublê.

Era tudo, parte do seu plano, B?

Testar-me para ver se eu atiro em você ou não?

Eu atirarei. Então, por favor, antes disso, limpe suas mãos.

Elas fedem a _sangue_.

"_I left my head around your heart... _

_Why would you tear my world apart..."_

L não se importaria com B, isso já era óbvio.

Mas B estava perdido, em um lugar muito distante, procurando o som.

O som dos batimentos do coração de L.

Obsessivo, possessivo, e maníaco.

B não hesitaria – nunca hesitou – em matar por L.

Pobre assassino, loucamente apaixonado.

Loucamente _obcecado_.

"_I just can't take any more..._

_This life of solitude... _

_I pick myself off the floor... _

_And now I'm done with you..."_

Nunca realmente gostei de ser isolado.

Mas aceitei, sem problemas.

Porém, com a fúria surgida de B, não sei mais se tem problemas.

Acho-me perdido, sem o que fazer.

_**Ir ou não ir? Viver ou morrer?**_

Se ao menos,você sumisse, BB, eu não hesitaria.

Eu voltaria ao meu quarto isolado.

"_Always..._

_Always... _

_Always..."_

Essa seria sua última cartada para ficar perto de L.

Estava tudo cuidadosamente planejado.

Mas, antes de executar seu plano, Beyond olhou para o calendário do hospício.

30 de outubro.

Sorriu, não, antes de poder ficar perto de L, tinha que lhe mandar um _presente_.

Depois o esperaria a vontade para ficarem juntos, _para sempre_.

No dia seguinte, L foi ao hospício por que havia uma encomenda para ele.

Claro, de Beyond.

Recebeu a caixa de uma assustada atendente que em seguida correu.

Estranhou. Estranhou também o movimento de médicos e policiais no hospício.

Deu de ombros e abriu o pacote.

"_Happy 'Halloween', L Lawliet._"

Estava escrito em um bilhete, em cima de um coração ensangüentado.

O sangue estava vermelho ainda, o coração ainda não estava totalmente gelado.

Era _recente_.

Era o coração de Beyond.

"_I left my head around your heart"...?  
_

Não.

"_I left my heart to you"._

Soltou um suspiro, e para infelicidade dos policiais, levou o coração.

"_Agora, BB, eu posso consolar seu coração o quanto quiser..."_

Na sua moradia, ele pegou o coração e o abraçou.

Sujando a camisa branca de _sangue_,

do sangue _dele_.

_"Irei te consolar pra sempre."_

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**N/A:**

Isso foi feito em um momento muito insano com criatividade qq

Queria agradecer a por me deixar roubar a parte de uma fanfic dela, que o BB manda o seu coração para o L. Eu achei tão adorável. K3

Presente de aniversário ao L! Upando atrasado por que ontem eu tava com uma enxaqueca triste.

E sim, quando eu vou falar do L acabo metendo (ui) o BB no meio. É involutário mey, eles se amam!

A música é Always de Saliva. Que acabou virando o título LOL'

Anyway~

_**Se eu não quisesse Reviews eu me deletava do Fanfiction!**_

_**Leitores fantasmas de plantão: Corram uma maratona com 4 unhas encravadas!**_


End file.
